If
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: "Aku sangat menyukai Aominecchi. Sangat."


"Aominecchi..."

"Aominecchi..."

"Aominecchi..."

"Diam kau, sialan!"

Sosok berambut biru tua itu menggeram kesal lantaran tidur paginya kali ini diganggu oleh suara si pirang. Dia baru saja tidur jam 3 dini hari ini, dan tak bisakah si pirang ini memberikan perhatian padanya? Setidaknya dia bisa membiarkan pemuda yang suka makan udang itu tertidur sampai siang nanti. Lagipula, ini hari liburnya. Tidak bisakah si pemuda _perfect copy _tersebut tidak berisik? Ini menjengkelkan, kau tahu?

"Aominecchi~ mou~ ayo bangun~" Suara itu lagi. Sialan kau, Kise.

Menyerah, akhirnya Aomine Daiki membuka selimut tebalnya dan membuka matanya. Namun sekejap, tiba-tiba rasa mengantuk yang sudah menggerogotinya menghilang.

"Sial," umpatnya.

Bahkan, setelah kepergian si pirang yang berisik itu ia masih bisa berhalusinasi tentang pemuda itu? Seseorang, tolong pukul kepala si bodoh satu ini.

"Sial, sial, sial!" umpatnya lagi.

Dengan enggan, polisi muda itu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Membuka pintu kamarnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi—mencuci muka. Begitu kagetnya pemuda itu saat pintu kamarnya yang baru terbuka sedikit, menampakkan sosok pemuda yang mengganggu hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kise?"

Aomine sedang tidak bermimpi, kan?

**Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me. I just own the plot, and maybe Kise lol**

**Enjoy the fanfic, guys :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aominecchi?"

Suara itu terdengar lembut, namun penuh keterkejutan. Aomine bahkan sampai mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengecek penglihatannya. Apa ia salah lihat atau makhluk indah dihadapannya ini benar-benar seorang model—Kise Ryouta atau bukan.

Sedangkan Kise hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, meskipun ia sudah menduga akan menemukan Aomine—karena ini memang apartemen polisi muda itu.

"Kau, Kise, bukan?"

Pertanyaan konyol.

Tentu saja itu Kise Ryota. Si pemuda dengan senyum cerianya yang sering kau impikan dalam tidurmu.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Aominecchi? Tentu saja ini aku, Kise Ryota," jawab si model dengan raut muka keheranan. Apa Aomine Daiki semalam mabuk?

"Ah ... lupakan. Mengapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya. _Mengapa kau ke sini setelah pertengkaran kita, _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya lupa mengambil bonekaku."

_Ah, sial, boneke kelinci itu masih ada di sini,_ batin Aomine.

"Ah ya, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

_Setelah semua yang terjadi antara kita, mengapa kau bisa kembali lagi kemari, Kise?_

"Ah ya, aku masih punya kunci cadangan apartmenmu, Aominecchi. Maaf, aku belum sempat mengembalikannya." Si pirang menggaruk kepalanya dengan gelisah. Mata Aomine yang seolah-olah mengintimidasinya membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia hanya tak ingin dikira maling, walau sebenarnya bisa tidak bisa bilang begitu. Dia hanya ingin mengambil bonekanya diam-diam karena tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda eksotis yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya ini. Dan ajaibnya, apa yang ia hindari malah ia temukan di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya di dalam," jawabnya. _Dan tidak untuk pergi lagi, _imbuhnya, namun dalam hati. Pengecut.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"_Aku suka Aominecchi."_

"_Hmmm..."_

"_Aku suka Aominecchi."_

"_Hmmm..."_

"_Aku suka Aominecchi."_

"_Aku sangat menyukai Aominecchi. Sangat."_

"_Bisakah kau diam, Kise? Itu berisik!"_

"_Aku suka Aominecchi, tapi ... aku tahu Aominecchi menyukai orang lain."_

"_Kise—"_

"_Aku sangat menyukai Aominecchi, tahu."_

.

.

.

_Malam tak pernah segelap itu, seingat Aomine. Dia duduk di meja kerjanya sambil membaca setumpuk dokumen yang tidak menarik di matanya. Pikirannya melayang hingga membuatnya tidak fokus. Sial, kemana perginya si pirang itu, batinnya kesal. Kopi yang baru lima menit ia buat langsung tandas begitu saja. Ia bahkan mengabaikan uap panas yang berasal dari kopi panas itu. Panasnya tak terasa lagi di lidahnya. Pikirannya telah teralihkan pada Kise, Kise dan Kise._

_Sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini. Biasanya kekasihnya itu akan memberitahunya kalau ia akan pergi—kemana pun itu, namun nyatanya isi kotak masuknya pun kosong, kecuali dari Satsuki yang menanyakan kabarnya. Tiga hari sudah Kise menghilang, dan Aomine dirundung kegelisahan yang luar biasa. Memang, kemarin mereka bertengkar, tapi tak biasanya Kise seperti ini. Sekali pun Kise pergi, ia pasti akan kembali, namun nyatanya ia tak kembali sampai sekarang._

"_Aku lelah denganmu, Aominecchi!"_

_Suara kise yang berteriak pada Aomine malam itu berhasil menarik perhatian Aomine dari layar televisi yang benar-benar membuatnya bosan setengah mati._

_Aomine menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya menangis._

_Aomine terlalu terkejut, bahkan untuk berdiri pun ia tak sanggup._

"_Aku lelah Aominecchi."_

_Pemuda garang itu tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan kekasihnya, dan ia terlalu emosi untuk berbica baik-baik dengan pemuda yang sedang menangis itu._

"_Lantas, maumu apa, Kise?"_

_Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya itu berteriak. Memangnya ia berbuat salah apa?_

_Model muda itu itu diam, lalu kemudian berlari ke pintu dan keluar. Menutup pintu dengan keras hingga suaranya membuat Aomine terheran. Mengapa Kise bersikap seperti itu?_

_Setelah itu, tidak nampak batang hidung seorang Kise Ryota di apartemennya._

.

.

.

_Di pagi yang cerah itu Aomine ingat. Kise datang dan sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia yang baru bangun dari tidurnya terkejut, dan ia pun melompat dari ranjang seketika._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Kise?"_

"_Pergi."_

_Aomine mencekal tangan pemuda itu. Gerakan pemuda itu seketika terhenti. Manik madunya menatap benci ke arah kekasihnya._

"_APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, EH, SIALAN!"_

"_SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU, KISE!"_

_Kise tersenyum, lambat laun tertawa. Yang awalnya pelan menjadi keras. Polisi muda itu terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan tingah kekasihnya._

_Tiba-tiba Kise menangis, lalu menubruknya. "Mengapa kau masih bersamaku, Aominecchi?" tanyanya._

"_Mengapa kau masih bersamaku meskipun kau mencintai Kurokocchi? Aku lelah dengan semua ini," tangisnya._

"_Kise—"_

"_Aku lelah menunggumu berpaling padaku, Aominecchi. Aku tahu malam itu kau menginap di apartemenen Kurokocchi. Dan aku seperti orang bodoh karena menunggumu." Kise masih menangis._

"_Padahal itu hari ulang tahunku, Aominecchi. Aku pulang untuk memberi kejutan padamu. Namun, kau menginap di apartemen Kurokocchi, bahkan tanpa sekali pun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku—sampai sekarang."_

"_Aku lelah, Aominecchi. Sungguh."_

"_Aku menyerah, Aomine Daiki."_

.

.

.

Tak ada kata putus secara langsung yang mereka ucapkan memang. Namun Aomine tahu Kise menginginkan perpisahan itu, dan ia membuktikannya. Model itu mengambil semua barang-barang yang ada di apartemen Aomine—yang sudah ia tinggali selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Dan semua tindakannya itu menunjukkan kalau hubungan mereka memang telah berakhir.

Setelah semua berakhir, baru Aomine sadari, hidupnya sekarang bukan lagi tentang Kuroko Tetsuya, namun Kise Ryouta—pemilik senyum sehangat matahari. Ia telah terbiasa dengan pemuda itu, dan sebagian nyawanya terasa hilang ketika Kise pergi. Meninggalkannya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya."

"Kau tak mau sarapan dulu?"

Kise tertawa kecil. "Kurasa tidak, Aominecchi."

Bahkan, senyum Kise semakin cerah setelah kepergiannya. Apakah Kise benar-benar bahagia dengan perpisahan ini? Kalau ia bahagia, mengapa ia tak bisa bahagia seperti yang si pirang lakukan?

"Kise, aku—"

"Tidak Aominecchi," potong Kise. Seolah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung. "Aku pergi."

Ya, pergi. Seperti kau pergi membawa separuh jiwa Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini end, serius. Haha #ketawa**

**Maaf ceritanya gak jelas. Serius. Aku stress karena sekarang jarang ada penpik AoKi dan juga karena besok mau tampil drama dan dikejar UAS. Akhirnya, jadilah penpik yang absurd kaya begini #menggelinding**

**Terima kasih yang udah mau mampir. Jejak boleh ditinggalkan, kok ;)**

**Sampai jumpa~ #terbarbunga**

**Kudus. Mitsuki Ota.**


End file.
